Alakshak
Alakshak is a candidate for membership into Altverse and belongs to DanChan123. |capital = Novoarkhangelsk |largest_city = Novoarkhangelsk |official_languages = |demonym = Alakshakin |government_type = |leader_title1 = President |leader_name1 = Vladan Makarovich Sobakov |leader_title2 = Vice President |leader_name2 = Ekaterina Andreevna Essena |leader_title3 = Prime Minister |leader_name3 = Gleb Danilovich Ilkun |legislature = Supreme Council of Alakshak | sovereignty_type = Independence from | established_event1 = Sovereignty declared | established_date1 = 1812 | established_event2 = Independence | established_date2 = 1813 |area_km2 = 2,860,580 |area_rank = |area_sq_mi = 1,104,476 |percent_water = 9.54% |population_estimate = 8,369,336 |population_estimate_year = 2015 |population_estimate_rank = | GDP_PPP = $358.416 bn | GDP_PPP_rank = | GDP_PPP_year = | GDP_PPP_per_capita = $42,825 | GDP_PPP_per_capita_rank = | GDP_nominal = | GDP_nominal_rank = | GDP_nominal_year = | GDP_nominal_per_capita = | GDP_nominal_per_capita_rank = |Gini = 26.2 |Gini_year = 2014 |Gini_category = |HDI = 0.895 |HDI_year = 2014 |HDI_category = |HDI_rank = 14 |currency = Alakshakin Ruble | time_zone = |utc_offset = -10/-9/-8 |drives_on = right |cctld = .alk |official_website = www.gov.alk |calling_code = +70}} The Great Republic of Alakshak, more commonly known as Alakshak is a sovereign state in North America. It is bordered by to the south and east and the to the west across the . Its capital city and largest city is Novoarkhangelsk, romanised as New Archangel. Its population of 8,369,336 ranks it as the 96th most populous country in the world, whereas its area of 2,860,580 km2 makes the country the 8th largest in world. Alakshak was first inhabited by indigenous peoples who inhabited the regions of the , , and . For centuries, the Alakshakin people were united under similar languages and cultural spirituality that was described as an empire, according to knowledge gained from Russian expeditions in the late 1600s. According to modern predictions, the migration of the Alakshakin groups to areas of climate opened up possibilities for maize agriculture adopted from Native American cultures; this theoretical societal evolution from the hunter-gatherer culture to an agricultural one marked the creation of a unitary Alakshakin nation as documented by Russian explorers. The Alakshakin people maintained a rich trade of cetacean biomaterial with other indigenous peoples in North America. European exploration and interaction with the Alakshakin nation in the late 17th century was first undertaken by the Tsarist Russians; the Alakshakins were described as “strong, dark-skinned bearded men, who wore animal furs and bowed to the idols”. The Russian Empire eventually unofficially claimed Alakshak as Alaska for in 1725, and in the 1730s, a huge spread of Christian Orthodoxy occurred among the Alakshakin nation, however there were many cases of traditionalist and cultural opposition that led to violent unrests between Alakshakins and Russian Christians. Meanwhile, Novoarkhangelsk was founded in 1732 and became a center of trade between the Russian colonies and other colonial powers. Novoarchangelsk flourished in urban growth. The Aboriginals coexisted with colonials and made up the majority; almost all of them were laborers paid cheaply, and many younger Aboriginals became indentured servants. On the other hand, in British Colombia hundreds of Alakshakins were eradicated by a smallpox epidemic, but the Artic Alakshakins high energy diet from seals, whales, and other seafood provided a degree of immunization, making the Northern Alakshakins the most populous American Aboriginal group of the time. In the 1760s, the Russian colony of Alakshakin underwent a period of great , which highlighted the diminishment of traditional Alakshakin culture to one of European standards as a new generation of colonial born Alakshakins arose. Alakshakins born into the colonies were educated in Russian and the Christian religion by churches built all over the Russian colony and they adopted the European culture of Tsarist Russia. Armed with progessive thinking that arose from education, Alakshakins began to take a greater grip in society rather than their former laborer roles. However, the lack of long-term workers brought down Russian colonial businesses. Alakshakins began their own businesses to trade with colonial powers including the , English, and . This drastic change in societal roles prompted the Russian Empire to increase taxation among Alakshakin businesses. Alakshakins found that their businesses were being taxed more than businesses run by ethnic Russians. This led to a period of great unrest and social ethnic division between Alakshakins and Russians, lasting until the Blizzard Revolution of 1812 during the winter of 1812. The Blizzard Revolution (1812-1813) began when an ethnically-Alakshakin Orthodox priest named Kristian Makarov, inspired by the American Revolution and the idea of a democratic republic, wanted Alakshakin to unite under ethnic roots, while simultaneously adopting the Orthodox Christian religion as the national religion. His ideas gathered many political fundamentalists of Alakshakin-descent, eventually deciding upon a democratic, semi-presidential system for government with a Constitution inspired by the American Constitution. While was busy fighting , a brutal winter gave cover for Alakshakins to reclaim the Russian colonies for their own. Armed by colonial British and Spanish traders and manufacturers, Alakshakin Revolutionaries rebelled against Russian colonial rule in a minor armed conflict of few casualties. While independence was declared, the autonomy of the Great Republic of Alakshak was unrecognized by the Russian Empire. Alakshakin warships manufactured by Spanish shipbuilders successfully defended the colonies from the Tsarist fleet in March 1813 after a thunderstorm destroyed much of the Tsarist fleet, leaving the Russians starving on their own ships and outnumbered. Alakshakin remained at peace and flourished in trade with the British, Spanish, and soon the Americans throughout the 19th century, maintaining a successful industry of fishing, whaling, and mining in the North, as well as logging and agriculture in the South. Fur trading was also popular until 1890 when hunting regulations were placed in order to protect the abundancy of wildlife in Alakshak land. In 1873 Gold was discovered in Northern Alakshak prompting a Gold Rush where many foreigners came to the city of Anchorage. However due to the fact that the gold fields were simultaneously being placed under federal control to establish national parks, the Gold Rush was rather short lived as there were very few available gold mining areas, and the rough terrain made travelling ot these places very difficult. Nonetheless, the Alakshak Gold Rush was a success to the city of Anchorage, which flourished economically during the period. Prior to the American Civil War, many escaped American slaves fled to Alakshak due to the fact that racial discrimination was nearly non-existent among Alakshakin citizens. Alakshak gradually modernized with the rest of the world during the first half of the twentieth century. Alakshak suffered economically from the Great Depression in the 1930s, but returned to height during the outbreak of the WWII as Alakshak sold its abundancy of resources largely unsold throught the Great Depression to Canadian military manufacturers. Alakshak and its navy entered the Pacific theatre with the United States when Japanese forces captured the Aleut Islands of Attu and Kiska in order to construct naval bases. During the Cold War, Alakshak, a country in North America sharing a language with the Soviet Union, was largely influenced by the United States counterintelligence and security from the inside despite the declaration of Alakshak’s neutrality. In the 1970s, A number of CIA operatives were deported from Alakshakin to the United States, and the relationship between the two countries was one of skepticism. During the first decade of the twenty-first century, Alakshakin participated in the War on Terror with great public support in favor of the war’s continuation seen as a liberation of the victims of Islamic persecution of Christians in the Middle East. In the twenty-first century’s second decade, and Alakshak relations were on very good terms; Russian president and Alakshakin president Vladan Sobakov befriended each other. The Alakshakin republic largely supported Russian efforts in Syria and Ukraine. The Alakshak government justified and supported Pro-Russian separatist movement in Ukraine such that Alakshakin humanitarian groups donated food and water to the seperatists. Alakshakin politicians are known to have controversial views against American exceptionalism and the Pussy Riot arrests, and have accused the Obama administration of supporting a neo-Nazi regime in Ukraine. Etymology The name “Alakshak” is derived from the Inupiat dialect meaning “The Great Land”. The term “Alakshak” was the aboriginal name for what is now Northern Alakshak up until the establishment of the Russian Colonies in the 1740s, in which the term underwent into “Alaska”. During the establishment of the Great Republic of Alakshak, the Inuit term for the land was used due to it’s unitary, cultural tone. History Early history Numerous indigenous peoples occupied Northern Alakshak for thousands of years before the arrival of European peoples to the area. Linguistic and DNA studies done in the country have provided evidence for the settlement of North America by way of the . The developed a society with a kinship system of property inheritance and descent in what is today Middle Alakshak, along with parts of Southern Alakshak and the Yukon. Also in South Yukon were the , now well known for their unique arts. The people came to Alakshak from Southern Alakshak and what is now in . These peoples had a powerful ocean-oriented culture and trading economy and were known to be avid whalers. All three of these peoples, as well as other , experienced outbreaks from the early 18th through the early 19th century, the most severe taking place in Southern Alakshak and British Columbia due to the dietary differences. The are still home to the Aleut people’s seafaring society, although they were the first Native Alakshakins to be exploited by Russians. Northwest and Midwest Alakshak are home to the , while their cousins the lived in what is now Midcentral Alakshak. The of the northwestermost corner of the modern boundaries of Alakshak were primarily known for their dependence on the caribou within the area covered by . The and were occupied by the widespread . Among these people, smallpox victims were significantly less due to a special Arctic-oriented diet providing a degree of smallpox immunization. Because of this, the descendants of these people are among the most widespread of Aboriginal peoples today. Colonial history The earliest written accounts indicate that the first Europeans to reach Alakshak came from Russia. In 1648, sailed from the mouth of the through the and around the eastern tip of to the . One legend holds that some of his boats were carried off course and reached Alakshak. However, no evidence of settlement survives. Dezhnev’s discovery was never forwarded to the central government, leaving open the question of whether or not was connected to North America. In 1725, called for another expedition. As a part of the 1733-1743 , the Sv. Petr under the and the Sv. Pavel under the set sail from the port of in June 1741. They were soon separated, but each continued sailing east. On July 15, Chirikov sighted land, probably the West side of of Alakshak. He sent a group of men ashore in a longboat, making them the first Europeans to land on the northwestern coast of North America. On roughly July 16, Bering and the crew of Sv. Petr sighted on the Alakshak mainland; they turned westward toward Russia soon afterward. Meanwhile, Chirikov and the Sv. Pavel headed back to Russia in October with news of the land they had found. This began the colonization of Alakshak in Novoarkhangelsk. Relationships with the united peoples of the area, the Alakshakins, were hostile at first. The Alakshakin commonly raided and stole from the Russian colonials; neither peoples understood one another. In November Bering’s ship was wrecked on . There, Bering fell ill and died, and high winds dashed the Sv. Petr to pieces. After the stranded crew wintered on the island, the survivors built a boat from the wreckage and set sail for Russia in August 1742. Bering's crew reached the shore of Kamchatka in 1742, carrying word of the expedition. The high quality of the pelts they brought sparked Russian settlement in Alaska, prompting more and more settlements. Seeing that Russian population was growing, the Alakshakin leaders decided to embrace the arrival of Russians, hoping to trade with them and examine their technologies. During this period the Russians converted many Alakshakin to Orthodoxy, sparking cultural disparity among the Alakshakin and civil unrest. At the same time, the Russians claimed more and more land to pursue other animals subject to the fur trade. The killing of such sacred animals for only their fur was taboo to the Alakshakin. This sparked great hostile conflicts between the Alakshakins and the Russians as well as Orthodox converts of the Alakshakin peoples. At the same time, many Alakshakin people of the Southern colonies experienced deadly smallpox outbreaks that killed hundreds. During the 1760s, the Alakshakin were subject to tribute to the Russians, whom had established a standing navy and colonial military pertaining to a sphere of influence. More and more Alakshakin became colonial denizens as they were converted to the Orthodox Christian religion. In the 1760s, the Russian colony of Alakshakin underwent a period of great , which highlighted the diminishment of traditional Alakshakin culture to one of European standards as a new generation of colonial born Alakshakins arose. Alakshakins born into the colonies were educated in Russian and the Christian religion by churches built all over the Russian colony and they adopted the European culture of Tsarist Russia. Armed with progessive thinking that arose from education, Alakshakins began to take a greater grip in society rather than their former laborer roles. However, the lack of long-term workers brought down Russian colonial businesses. Alakshakins began their own businesses to trade with colonial powers including the , English, and . This drastic change in societal roles prompted the to increase taxation among Alakshakin businesses. Alakshakins found that their businesses were being taxed more than businesses run by ethnic Russians. This led to a period of great unrest and social ethnic division between Alakshakins and Russians, lasting until the Blizzard Revolution of 1812 during the winter of 1812. Blizzard Revolution of 1812 The Blizzard Revolution (1812-1813) began when an ethnically-Alakshakin Orthodox priest named Kristian Makarov, inspired by the American Revolution and the idea of a democratic republic, wanted Alakshakin to unite under ethnic roots, while simultaneously adopting the Orthodox Christian religion as the national religion. His ideas gathered several political fundamentalists of Alakshakin-descent, eventually deciding upon a democratic, semi-presidential system for government with a Constitution inspired by the American Constitution. The omission of a parliament was due to the lack of modern political experience for most Alakshakins. While was busy fighting , a brutal winter gave cover for Alakshakins to reclaim the Russian colonies for their own. Armed by colonial British and Spanish traders and manufacturers, Alakshakin Revolutionaries rebelled against Russian colonial rule in a minor armed conflict of few casualties. While independence was declared, the autonomy of the Great Republic of Alakshak was unrecognized by the Russian Empire. Alakshakin warships manufactured by Spanish shipbuilders and manned by Alakshakins revolutionaries successfully defended the colonies from the Tsarist fleet in March 1813 after a thunderstorm destroyed much of the Tsarist fleet, leaving the Russians starving on their own ships, outnumbered, and outgunned. Republic The lack of political foundation made the Alakshakin government system unclear at first, but it was the Orthodox religion and Russian language unity that kept order. For a time, the Great Republic of Alakshak was somewhat of an unofficial confessionalist state. However the establishment of the protecting nations like Alakshak from foreign powers such as the Russian Empire, prompted Alakshak to bear United States influence. Ambassadors from the United States were sent to Novoarkhangelsk to aid in the construction of the true Great Republic of Alakshak. Recognizing the country’s lack of political education and inability to establish an effective Congress, ambassadors instead encouraged the construction of single role leading a future Cabinet to oversee domestic policy in Alakshak. In 1825, that power was delegated to Sasha Vitalievich Rudov, a half-Russian half-Alakshakin lawyer, and Alakshak’s first Prime Minister along with President Potap Igorevich Ivazov, a political leader of the Blizzard Revolution who had studied economics and business in Moscow. A Constitution similar to that of the United States and a democratic system was established, along with an integration manifesto for the variety of Aboriginal cultures part of Russian sphere of influence and a new education system. Nineteenth Century Alakshakin remained at peace and flourished in trade with the British, Spanish, and soon the Americans throughout the 19th century, maintaining a successful industry of fishing, whaling, and mining in the North, as well as logging and agriculture in the South. Fur trading was also popular until 1890 when hunting regulations were placed in order to protect the abundancy of wildlife in Alakshak land. In 1873 Gold was discovered in Northern Alakshak prompting a Gold Rush where many foreigners came to the city of Anchorage. However due to the fact that the gold fields were simultaneously being placed under federal control to establish national parks, the Gold Rush was rather short lived as there were very few available gold mining areas, and the rough terrain made travelling ot these places very difficult. Nonetheless, the Alakshak Gold Rush was a success to the city of Anchorage, which flourished economically during the period. TBC WWII During the outbreak of WWII in 1939 Germany, the Alakshak declared war on Germany and increased imports of resources to Allied countries. This was the first declaration of war in Alakshak history. Due to inexperience in war, Alakshakin troops numbering approximately 58,000 fought alongside Britannian Commonwealth forces in France until the pullout in summer 1940. Cold War Government and politics Elections Political Parties Military Foreign Relations Geography Provinces Economy Demographics Ethnic groups Religion Language Culture See also |Southeast = Wabash |South = Rainier |Southwest = |West = |Northwest = }}